


Justice

by Ellynndaria



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynndaria/pseuds/Ellynndaria
Summary: Everyone needs a Champion





	Justice

Douglas wasn't quite sure how he had managed it, but he had nodded off. The candles were low in the bedroom, slowly dying out with some novel Isabela had mentioned discarded across his thighs, fire not but embers. He rubbed his face, not surprised the bed was empty but still disappointed.  
Since Anders had lived at the estate for years now, Loki hadn't bothered to crawl up in the bed to keep him company even though the frequency of his current discovery had been steadily on the rise. With a heavy sigh, Douglas released himself of the covers, the old Mabari barely letting loose an ear twitch either due to his advanced age or just used to the routine by now.  
Carefully, Hawke made his way downstairs; it wasn't as if he didn't know where the mage was. The flickering candle light only further solving the “mystery” as the rustling of papers and the scratching of quill was only interrupted by the sound of tapped glass and muttering.  
Bodahn had apparently found him earlier, a dust cloth draped across the floor after early instances with the ink verses the carpet.  
For a moment, Douglas could only stare helplessly at the oblivious form before he started scooping up the wadded papers. Another bounced to the floor as the offender cursed at the growing mistakes.  
“He’s exhausted.” Douglas didn’t even look up, snatching up the paper.  
“This has to be completed. The arguments are not working. They must be stronger.”  
“That doesn't change the fact he needs sleep.” Douglas smoothed out one of the papers, still not looking at the blond sitting at their desk. It was like talking to a brick wall, might as well look at one too.  
“This matter is far more important than discomfort.”  
Douglas rolled his eyes. “I’m not suggesting a cushion.” Although he would have, among many other things, if he had the vaguest notion his opinions may have been heeded. “Sleep is just as important as food, water, and a piss. Regularly. Not just time to time.”  
“You dare to suggest stopping? Your own kin sits jailed while he remains threatened. You have no idea.”  
Douglas finally turned to look at Justice. “You’re right, I don’t know, but I’ll tell you what I do. I know many levels of fear, have done all my life. I know never being comfortable or being able to settle down. I know helplessness. I know confusion. I know better than most the spectrum of depravity in all men. I know the guilt of watching others innocently blamed for a crime I would have gladly committed a million times over. I know he is still haunted during what precious little rest he does get. I know there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it besides hold him. I know the thing that keeps me up at night is losing him to -for- this, one way or another, be it exhaustion or a knife in the back. I know lose from both sides of this insane argument. I know-”  
Justice stopped him. “Yes, you know many things, but we cannot sit idly by as-”  
“I’m not suggesting giving up; I’m suggesting a nap!”  
“Our duties take priority-”  
Douglas threw up his hands, waving off any further remarks. “You’re right. I forgot it was Anders who was the compassionate one.” The rogue looked away, frustrated beyond measure. “Why would I think you gave a shit about one mage when there is thousands more to save?”  
Angrily, he flattened the remaining papers, hoping clearer minds could find something worth saving in the hours of work.  
“Douglas?”  
A breath caught in Hawke's chest, just as ragged as the man he thought he had been uselessly defending as he had so many nights before. Blue eyes looked up to brown ones, a faltering smile of relief touching the rogue’s lips at finding them such. A shaky hand reached up, looping a stray strand of blond hair back behind an ear where it belonged before resting on a stubbled cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”  
Anders looked at his ink stained hands, but Douglas covered them with his own, tilting the chin back up to where it belonged. The rogue couldn’t help a small kiss, but did not think to press his luck without someone else to suggest he had ulterior motives. “Come.” He helped his weakened lover to his feet to help him to their room.  
They could worry about everything else tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of Mage supporting fandom folk forget Anders and Justice are two separate entities. Just because he doesn't openly struggle with it, didn't mean he didn't.


End file.
